Destinies Intertwined
by Original-Character-Disorder
Summary: Ed and Al are transported from the Gate where they've beaten Truth to the world of DGM. There Ed and Al lose their alchemy and Ed gains innocence. He is teamed up with Allen where they fight at first but then start to grow closer EdxAllen LavixMiranda


_**Chapter 1: The Nightmare Before Dawn**_

_**A/N: This idea came to me when I was watching D. Gray-man and Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood at the same time and I noticed that Ed and Allen both have a lot of similarities. I was all ready crushing madly on Ed and as I got more into D. Gray-man, I fell for Allen. They are now my favorite guy anime characters and them together as a yaoi couple was just inevitable. I drive my friends crazy with this couple and I always fantasize them together. So, if you re willing to put up with my insanity, I think this will work out. Please Read and review and I hope you enjoy this fanfic.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don t own Full Metal Alchemist or D. Gray-man. They belong to Hoshino Katsura and Hiromu Arakawa although I wish I did since .well I d be rich.**_

Thunder and lightning ripped through the air above the Black Order, the sound of it coming off as gods having a fight over the last slice of pizza. Rain pelted soon afterward on the new Headquarters of the Black Order, forcing the building to withstand another attack from nature herself. The doors to the building were guarded with priests as they stood there beside the door, waiting anxiously for the exorcists to arrive back home. Almost on cue, four hooded figures slowly made their way over, the rain pelting them as they made their way over towards the priests. The ground was moist and wet as their shoes made sloshing sounds as they stood in front of the door, lifting their hoods up. The exorcist to the far right flipped his hood up, a disgruntled look on his face as he tched out loud. He had long dark blue hair that was pulled into a high ponytail with grey colored eyes as his face quickly fell into an angry look at the priests in front of them.

"This is ridiculous how we have to write the eight letter pass code each time we come back." he muttered slightly as the person standing next to him let out a small laugh. "Now now Yu, its rude to complain or did someone miss their nappy time?" the man asked as he took his hood off, showing a head of spiky red hair held back by a green and black headband with green colored eyes. Over his right eye he had a black eye patch with a red scarf draped around his neck, as it hung loosely over his big overcoat.

Suddenly in a flash, Yu wiped out his sword and held it threateningly out by the red head's throat. "Mind saying that again baka usagi?" he asked as his eyes bore into the red heads. "Ha-ha...sorry my mistake Yu." the red head said sheepishly as the sword went closer to his neck causing him to squeak slightly in surprise.

"Lavi, stop provoking Kanda! We're finally home and the storm is getting worse."the person standing next to Lavi said as they took their hood off to reveal a young woman with shoulder length dark green/black hair and purple eyes. She puffed her cheeks out slightly as she tried to calm the two bickering men down. The last figure, who wasn't as tall as Lavi and Kanda but taller then the young lady, stared aimlessly up at the walls of the order. A small golden golem came out from their hood as it flapped above the figure, as if checking to see what was going on. The figure let out a small sigh as they dropped their hood as well, revealing a young boy with short white/silver hair with grey eyes. Above his left eye was a star shaped scar as it ran down through his eye and came to a certain point before slanting off to the side, going down his cheek before stopping.

"Okay okay. I"ll stop for your sake Lenalee since I really don't want to die an early death." Lavi said with a small laugh, finally giving in as he glanced over at the young boy as a huge grin came onto his face. "Hello! Anyone home over there bean sprout?" he called out as the young man snapped to attention as he looked over at Lavi with a pissed off look on his face.

"Its Allen you baka usagi." he said threateningly as Lavi laughed some more, enjoying the spotlight as Lenalee sighed at her comrades. She didn't know what she was going to do with the men as she rolled her eyes before looking up at the sky. The rain which had before pelted them without any trouble, was starting to pick up as Lenalee stepped forward and wrote her eight digit number on the priest's hand. Once everyone finished writing their numbers and proceeded inside, they both waited anxiously for the ark to open up.

All that was going through Allen's mind was a huge throbbing like someone had grabbed a bat and was beating his brain senseless. He had woken up with it and since it wasn't that bad in the beginning, he thought he could go through the day without complaining. But, when Allen got the surprise of his lifetime that there were akuma killing people in the nearest town, he soon regretted his action. There wasn't just a few akuma; there was an entire swarm and a few level 3 as he sighed, massaging his forehead.

_I've had so much stuff on my mind lately...what with the noah, the war, the earl...the 14th ..I haven't been getting a lot of sleep because of all this shit_ Allen thought as he groaned slightly, his lack of sleep was catching up to him as he opened the ark, as his companions headed in first. "Hey bean sprout, the door is open. You do know that right?" Lavi called out as Allen snapped his head up and growled slightly. "Its Allen you baka usagi!" he retorted back, regretting it as Allen clutched his head again before heading through the ark as well.

Once the four exorcists reached the Black Order, Allen was anxious to get his dinner and then hurry off to bed. He was all ready making a beeline for the cafeteria when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, Allen came face to face with a worried Lenalee as she looked up at him.

"Is your headache getting worse?" she asked as Allen's eyes widened a little, blushing slightly as he smiled sheepishly. It always amazed Allen how Lenalee always knew what was on his mind and what bothered him. "Y-Yeah. It got worse when the level 3 ambushed me today."Allen responded as he scratched his head a little while Lenalee started to fuss over him, telling him to go to bed early and get lots of rest. "O-Okay okay I promise to go to bed early." he reassured Lenalee, putting his hands up in surrender while laughing sheepishly. Looking over to his left, Allen spotted most of the science division chatting and working tirelessly on their assignments as he smiled slightly.

Heading towards the cafeteria, Allen could feel his headache becoming more frequent as he made his way inside. Finders, exorcists, scientists and everyone who worked at the Black Order was seated at a table as he walked in. Taking his huge black cloak off and slinging it over his innocence shoulder, Allen made his way up towards the counter and slightly leaned up against it. Allen was wearing the third uniform for exorcists and it fit to his body quite well as he let out a loud yawn, covering his open mouth with his free hand.

Almost as if on cue, Jerry the cook peeked his head out and spotted the young 17 year old boy as he smiled happily. "Why if it isn t Allen-kun! How did your mission go today and did you wipe out any akuma?" Jerry asked in his excited manner of talking, while Allen took it in as he smiled. "It went great. Although, my headache seems to have gotten worse during the fight." he said with slight embarrassment, a small blush creeping onto his face.

"Oh no! Well, I am not going to let this sit. Here, have something to eat and then get some rest. Don t want you passing out in the middle of a fight." Jerry said as he pushed a tray towards Allen, piled high with food as Allen's face lit up. "Thanks Jerry-san!" he said thankfully, all ready eating as he carried the tray to a nearby table. _Jerry's cooking is the best...no doubt about it _Allen thought happily as he enjoyed his meal in peace, despite his headache ringing through his head.

Later that Evening

Allen groaned softly as he had his head on the table in the cafeteria, staring off into space. His eyes were almost closed as his headache became more agitated as time wore on. _What the hell is wrong with me? I ve never had a headache this bad before and now I can barely lift my head up without severe pain going through my damn skull_ Allen thought as he closed his eyes for a minute before opening them half way again. Allen s gaze drifted down towards the table, blissfully unaware of what was going on around him. By now, most of the finders, exorcists, and science division had all ready gone back to work or back to their rooms. At that moment, Allen didn't really care that he was sleeping on the table or if he was sleeping in bed, his body was telling him to sleep.

_Great I better not have another nightmare again. _Allen said softly to himself, almost as if to reassure himself that it wasn't going to happen. Despite the effort, Allen knew that it was futile since the 14th was gradually taken control of his body. Allen could feel the 14th each night, slowly eating away at him while he slept, not knowing how he was going to stop him. "There's nothing really I can do but sleep." Allen said softly to himself, his eyes getting heavier and heavier each time he tried fighting off the waves of drowsiness. The only sound that echoed through Allen's mind was the sound of Jerry cooking something in the kitchen for himself, it was like a lullaby and he couldn't escape from it.

_Dream_

_"What? ..What's going on?" Allen said softly as he looked around him, seeing nothing but darkness and the path ahead of him, leading him onward. The only source of light was above him in the shape of the moon; it glistened quietly above him as Allen's gaze drifted back towards the front. "Is the 14th messing with my dreams again or is he trying to take control over my body?" Allen asked himself as he looked behind him, not seeing anything. Taking a deep breath, Allen bravely took a step forward as he started down the path he was on, knowing that it would eventually lead him to his destination._

_As Allen walked down the path, he couldn't help but feel like he wasn't alone, as if there was another presence out there. His entire body tensed up as Allen could practically feel someone right behind him, breathing down his neck. "Damn it! Who the hell are you?" Allen exclaimed as he whipped around, expecting to see the shadowy figure of the 14th staring at him but what he saw instead, made Allen's blood turn cold._

_"Wha..what the fuck is that?" Allen asked himself as his eyes widened in terror, his body going ice cold as he looked over at the two figures. The figure that was on the path in a pool of their own blood was someone he recognized; Lenalee. She wasn't moving or breathing and Allen was about to go over there and see if she was all right but, the person that was standing beside her, looking down at her, made his heart sank even lower. The figure was male with a pink tint to their skin and his arms and abdomen were buffed up, almost like he was a professional bodybuilder but it was slightly toned down._

_He looked around 17 with a height of 5"8 and broad shoulders. The young man was covered in bruises and cuts everywhere on his body and had a cut up near his right eye while another cut was on his left cheek, farther down. He was wearing a black t-shirt with no sleeves, the shirt was hanging from his right arm, exposing his well toned chest. Up on his right shoulder, a hug scar was seen stretching from the top of it and all the way around. It was around 2 inches in diameter and it looked fairly old, almost as if it was a relic of the past somewhat. He wore black pants that fit tightly to his body, showing off every muscle and making it stand out slightly. His left leg was exposed, showing a metal machine in the shape of a foot attached to his body, almost like a prosthetic. _

_"This guy..he's a mess." Allen said out loud as he continued to look him over. His left arm was covered in bruises and cuts, bleeding heavily from the many wounds that covered his body. But the one thing that drew Allen to this young man, was the man's face. He had a well defined chin and jaw line but his eyes really stood him out. They were a deep golden color; almost as if they were orbs. At the moment, they looked lifeless as they stared down at Lenalee s unconscious body. His long golden locks framed his face, dangling haphazardly from his cheeks. His hair was tied back into a braid, stretching out off of his neck slightly as Allen forced himself to look closer at the man._

_Almost as if the man had felt Allen's gaze, the man started to turn his head towards him. It was like everything was in slow mow for Allen, seconds seemed like hours as Allen's wide grey eyes stared back into the young man's golden eyes. Biting his lip, Allen desperately wanted to tell the man off and demand to know what happened when something stopped him. It was faint but, Allen could see tears streaming down the man s face, almost as if he was apologizing to the world for the crimes that he committed. All of a sudden, the young man held his arm out to Allen, pleading for help as the tears continued to fall down his cheek._

~Back at the Black Order~

Allen jumped in his sleep as he flung his head up, panting heavily as he looked around frantically. His heart was beating a mile a minute as Allen put his innocence arm up against his chest, trying to calm his heart down. Putting his head back down the table, Allen tried to sort through his brain, hoping to find the man that was in his dreams. "But...why did he kill Lenalee? I don't even know this guy and...Argh! Damn it!" Allen exclaimed angrily before regretting it, pain smacking him in the face again as he crumbled back down, massaging his temple.

_~Allen s POV~ _

_That guy he looks so familiar...Its just my imagination_

_**A/N: FINALLY DONE! Whoa! I thought I was NEVER going to finish this chapter xD. Life got in my way and ..I sort of put it off long enough. Well! I hope it strikes your fancy! Hope you enjoy!**_


End file.
